Network security may be achieved using policies adopted by a network operator to prevent unauthorized access, use, and/or modification of a network and/or network resources. Threats to the network may include malware, distributed denial-of-service (DDoS) attacks, identity theft, insider threats, or the like. Detecting and/or neutralizing threats to the network in a timely manner may be crucial in securing the network.